1. Field of Invention
This toothbrush is specifically designed to automatically deliver the medically recommended plaque removal brushing technique which is manually impossible to duplicate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oral hygiene has improved over the years largely due to continuous improvements in our knowledge of dental care and the technology related to these improvements.
Toothbrushes come in a variety of designs. Electric type toothbrushes, of which this invention is closely related, fall into U.S. Patent class 15 subclass 22. A recently patented and technically sophisticated electric toothbrush has a U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,376 to Oda et al which was assigned to Matsushita Electric Works, Ltd. of Osaka, Japan. This device has both a toothbrush, with a reciprocal turning motion that is medically not recommended, and a nozzle member like that of the `Water Pic` oral hygiene appliances manufactured by Teledyne Industries, Inc. of Fort Collins, Colorado. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,302,186; 4,108,167; and Re. 27,274 were all assigned to Teledyne Industries, Inc. and pertain to their `Water Pic` oral hygiene appliances.
No electric or mechanical toothbrush has even been manufactured or patented that accomplishes the specific motion, action, operation or purpose of this invention. Most electric toothbrush patents relate to the electrical or mechanical mechanisms used to power or hold the toothbrush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,374 to Hukuba in July of 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,576 to Urbush, which was assignd to Scovill Manufacturing Co. of Connecticut, are two examples.
A toothbrush with an action in the same plane or direction of motion as my invention received U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,852 to E. A. Phaneuf and H. Springer, which was assigned to and manufactured by the General Electric Company. However, the stroke length of their toothbrush is much greater than the micro-stroke of my mechanical toothbrush; enough to cause a scrubbing action when placed on tooth surfaces. Also, the purpose and use of their toothbrush was to clean the entire tooth, including the biting surfaces, with a more vigorous action utilizing a conventional size and shape brush head. My invention uses a narrow-row soft bristle brush intended for use specifically on the sulcus which is at the interface of the tooth and gum. My invention is designed specifically for removing plaque at the sulcus. It is not a generalized toothbrush for cleaning the entire mouth. My invention has a specific micro-stroke motion that generates a `shimmy` as opposed to a brushing or scrubbing action.
3. Disclosure Statement
I do not know of any mechanical toothbrush that uses a narrow-row soft bristle brush intended to specifically clean the sulcus of the teeth by means of a micro-stroke movement that occurs in one line of motion, in-line with the direction of the toothbrush stem and bristles; wherein when the tips of the bristles are placed into contact with teeth, gums or sulcus they remain where placed and produce only an agitation or `shimmy` motion. I do not know of any mechanical toothbrush that uses a pulsating water stream to power the toothbrush. I do not know of any mechanical toothbrush that automatically wets the brush member so as to lubricate, rinse and cleanse. My invention has all of these features.